Polar Bear
, |type = Shore Life |length = 10ft (3m) |appearance = A massive white bear |location = The Gabbiano |location2 = North Coast of Canada |time = Day and night |forms = Adult and young }}The polar bear (Ursus maritimus) is a giant white bear that can be found in both and . In-Game Description Endless Ocean "These powerful mammals are covered in fur that conceals a thick layer of fat. The shoulders are broad, but the head and ears are small. Though they appear to be white, their fur is actually translucent and only appears to be white because of reflected light. These creatures may appear on your boat from time to time." Endless Ocean: Blue World "This bear is large and white, with a small head and ears and a thick layer of blubber. Although its body hair looks white, it is actually transparent; it appears white due to reflected light. The polar bear lives inside the Arctic Circle, where much of the ice is now receding due to global warming. Because of this, its habitat has shrunk and there is a real threat of extinction as the population continues to decrease. Strength The polar bear has sharp claw and fangs and a biting force of 800 kg, and sits atop the Arctic food chain. It also has a keen sense of smell and can pick up the scent of a seal swimming underwater. However, it has a low success rate when hunting walrus and can even be fatally wounded fighting them." Location Endless Ocean This bear can occasionally be seen on [[The Gabbiano|The Gabbiano]], ''even more occasionally with young.'' Endless Ocean 2. One is seen in the North Coast of Canada around the B-2NW ice hole. During the middle of the main story, Hayako will want some information on this animal, so the player will find one specific specimen then. The bear in question is probably a female, as she is commonly seen with younger polar bears. Behavior They mainly sit on land, by themselves, or with young. In the second game, they like being offered food. Criticisms In the first Endless Ocean game, players complained that it was silly to have a polar bear on the boat, considering they're only supposed to live in the Arctic Circle, realistically, and would have little to no chance of surviving in the tropical temperatures and environment of the Manoa Lai Sea, much less being able to climb onto the player's boat. Upon the release of the second game, the polar bear was moved to a much more reasonable spot, one that coincided with their real-life habitat. Notes * In real life, bears are truly massive, dwarfing most people when nearby. They are also exceptionally territorial and will not refrain from attacking when they feel their young are threatened. * The polar bear is classified as what is called a hypercarnivore, which is an animal whose diet consists of more than 70% meat. Many animals described as carnivores are in this class, including felids, canids, dolphins, orcas, owls, shrikes, crocodiles, alligators, and several other families of carnivorous animals. * While the polar bear isn't an endangered animal, it's been classified as "vulnerable" by the IUCN. Gallery Polarbear.jpg Bearson.jpg polar bear 1.jpg polar bear 2.jpg polar bear 3.jpg DSC00607.jpg P9830958.JPG P9930423.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Shore Life Category:Mammals Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:North Coast of Canada Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult/Young Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:The Gabbiano Creatures